


Let's Fuck

by lightning_empress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_empress/pseuds/lightning_empress
Summary: Victor, Yuuri and Yurio has some hot and steamy night.(Just read lol i suck at summaries).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy!

They had sex.

And had a hot steamy night in the baths. 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
